looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Corn on the Cop
Corn on the Cop is a 1965 Merrie Melodies short directed by Irv Spector. Title The title is a play on "corn on the cob." Plot On Halloween night, Granny is shopping for candy at a local grocery store. The next customer is an armed robber, who is wearing a blouse and skirt identical to the real Granny. Policemen Daffy and Porky (whose role as a policeman may be a play on "pig" being slang for such) are given the suspect's description and attempt to apprehend the robber. Most of the rest of the cartoon depicts Daffy and Porky confusing Granny with the actual suspect (because of their identical clothing), and bungling said attempts to capture the crook. An annoyed Granny, who has no idea what is going on, mistakes the inept policemen for mischievous trick-or-treaters and mistakes real trick-or-treaters for juvenile delinquents, while the robber (who is hiding out in a vacant apartment in the same building Granny is living) also foils every attempt by Daffy and Porky. Eventually, Granny figures out what is going on and catches her "double." After giving the suspect a spanking, she hands him over to Officer Flaherty. Flaherty commends Granny for catching the robber, after which Granny tells him "there are two other juvenile delinquents" who should be sent home to their parents (referring to Daffy and Porky), but when she asks for their addresses, Daffy gives her their precinct address and begs her to back off. Availability * (2012) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Porky & Friends: Hilarious Ham * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship * On both ABC and the WB, the part where Daffy gets shot in the face by the robber dressed as Granny was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-c.aspx Notes * This cartoon marked the final theatrical pairing of Daffy Duck and Porky Pig during the Golden Age of American Animation. ** This is also the only one during the time that the Warner Bros. cartoons were being produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises. * This is the final official appearance of Porky in the Golden Age of American Animation. * This is one of the few DePatie-Freleng era shorts to not feature Speedy Gonzales with Daffy Duck, the other two being Suppressed Duck and Tease for Two. ** Although Porky did appear in Mucho Locos the following year, however unlike this short, Mucho Locos features Porky only in stock footage taken from Robin Hood Daffy (1958). * This is the final appearance of Granny in the Golden Age of American Animation. ** This short also reveals Granny's actual last name, which is called "Webster", as mentioned in the closing when Daffy and Porky's superior police addresses Granny by her last name. ** Also in this short, Granny is voiced by Joan Gerber instead of June Foray. * This is the only time that Irv Spector, who was mostly known as a story artist, ever acted as a director on a theatrical short. Gallery Corn on the Cop SS 1.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 2.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 3.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 4.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 5.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 6.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 7.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 8.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 9.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 10.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 11.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 12.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 13.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 14.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 15.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 16.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 17.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 18.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 19.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 20.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 21.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 22.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 23.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 24.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 25.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 26.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 27.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 28.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 29.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 30.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 31.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 32.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 33.jpg Corn on the Cop SS 34.jpg CornOnTheCopLobbyCardPreliminarySketch.jpg|Lobby Card Preliminary Sketch TV Title Cards 05.png|''The Merrie Melodies Show'' lt corn on the cop tbbats.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' References Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:1965 Category:Shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons with film editing by Lee Gunther